Gato Callejero
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: "¿Acaso se puede adoptar a un gato callejero? Es más como que el gato te adopte a ti, ¿no?" One Shot JyuchiIchi 114. Spoilers Capítulo 24. Short Lemon.


**GATO CALLEJERO  
 _One-Shot_  
**

* * *

—Hey, chico, Jyushimatsu ¿es verdad que adoptaste un gato callejero?

Las risas de la obra disminuyeron un poco para escuchar la respuesta a la pregunta que había hecho uno de los mayores. El sonido de una pala clavándose en la tierra se antepuso a cualquier cosa, mientras el veinteañero se apoyaba en su herramienta limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la mano, mirando con curiosidad al hombre.

—¿Un gato callejero? Hahahaha ¿Quién dice eso? —pregunta con su gran sonrisa, aquella que al comienzo había ocasionado burlas y más tarde cariño.

—Una de las chicas de la oficina dice que te vio comprando comida de gato en la conbini, a pesar de que apenas tienes para tu propia comida —se rió uno de los trabajadores, musculoso y barbudo—. Seguro no es porque tengas un amor especial por las sardinas ¿o sí?

El sonido de las risas reverberó en el lugar, las herramientas aun moviéndose, porque a diferencia de Jyushimatsu que llevaba apenas un par de semanas allí, la mayoría ya había perfeccionado la técnica de charlar banalidad sin dejar de trabajar para no ser amonestados por el capataz. El muchacho solo rió entredientes, volviendo a tomar su pala.

—Mi hermano Osomatsu dice que no están mal ahahahaha pero no ¡No son para mí!

Todos continuaron con lo suyo, olvidando el tema. El sol pegaba fuerte a media tarde y el sudor caía por la piel bronceada de los hombres. Algunos acababan rindiéndose a esto y quitaban las partes superiores de sus overoles, dejando ver sus músculos inflamados por el trabajo duro en la construcción. Jyushimatsu también se había olvidado del asunto hasta que al tocar la sirena del cambio de turno uno de sus compañeros llamó su atención.

—Entonces… ¿adoptaste al callejero o no?

Jyushimatsu simplemente sonrió más ante esto mientras cargaba la pala en su hombro.

—¿Acaso se puede adoptar a un gato callejero? Es más como que el gato te adopte a ti, ¿no? hahahaha.

* * *

—¡Estoy en casa!

No sabía ni porque lo anunciaba. Ya no vivía en una casa con siete personas más que le pudieran hacer algún cálido recibimiento. Ni siquiera uno no tan cálido. Ahora vivía solo, el departamento que Dekapan le había dejado era poco más que un cuarto con un baño anexado al estilo occidental, pero no es que él necesitase otra cosa. El futón era pequeño, y eso si se había notado.

—¡Está fría! —se quejó cuando el agua le cayó en el cuerpo, acostumbrado a las siempre cálidas aguas del baño comunitario al que solía ir con sus hermanos. Mientras aguardaba a que el agua se calentase, Jyushimatsu perdió su mirada en las baldosas de la pared, alcanzando a escuchar un ruido desde el exterior, cerrando sus ojos. _Ah._ Hoy sí.

El agua tibia quitó de su piel toda la mugre del día, polvo, tierra y cemento capa tras capa pegándose en su cabello y sus manos. Y quién sabe dónde más. Tardó su tiempo, e incluso tardó un poco de extra intentando ser una tentación, pero nadie cayó en la trampa. Salió desnudo simplemente porque podía. Era su casa ¿no? Aunque cuando vivía en la de sus padres tampoco es que se haya contenido demasiado con su desnudez.

—¡Hey! El agua caliente no tiene fin en este baño, por si quieres usarlo, Ichimatsu niisan —fue lo primero dijo al salir del baño, encontrándose con la figura de su taciturno hermano mayor, sentado en el balcón con el ventanal abierto, como si no se atreviese a invadir la privacidad de Jyushimatsu, aun cuando entre sus piernas había un gato de lindo pelaje gris comiendo de las sardinas secas que él tenía guardadas en un cajón. El menor sonrió.

* * *

Escuchar el agua corriendo en el baño era una distracción importante. En la televisión estaban dando la repetición de un partido de béisbol el que no había podido ver por el trabajo, pero por más impresionantes que fuesen las habilidades del pitcher, Jyushimatsu solo podía pensar en agua, agua, agua corriendo.

Sentado en flor de loto, solo vistiendo el pantalón de su pijama, movía las rodillas sin poder detenerse, mirando cada dos segundos hacia la puerta que era custodiada con ferocidad por el gatito de apariencia inocente que Ichimatsu había traído en esta ocasión.

 _Agua, béisbol, cansancio, agua corriendo, hambre, cansancio, béisbol, agua, dormir, hambre, agua corriendo sobre Ichimatsu niisan, béisbol, dormir…_

—Jyushimatsu. Jyushimatsu…

El suspiro exasperado de Ichimatsu fue lo que le despertó, su mano cogiendo la muñeca delgada del mayor con fuerza, temiendo que estuviese a punto de marcharse, solo para descubrir al abrir los ojos que su hermano mayor estaba jalando el futón en su dirección, probablemente para meterle en él.

Ver el rostro sorprendido de Ichimatsu por su agarre, junto con el brillo rojizo de sus mejillas por la ducha caliente y el aroma a su propio shampoo de su cabello, enviaron al demonio tanto el control como el cansancio de Jyushimatsu. Le empujó hacia el futón, poniéndose encima de él sujetando sus dos muñecas esta vez, antes de inclinarse hacia el frente y quedar a dos centímetros de sus labios, pero sin besarle.

Solo se quedaron mirando así, Ichimatsu sorprendido y Jyushimatsu aguardando, paciente, aunque tuviese que parpadear repetidas veces para alejar la nube de sueño de sus ojos. Fue un movimiento del mayor, acostado de espalda sobre el futón, que llevó a su cadera rozar la entrepierna del menor, que cerró los ojos soltando un suave gemido, pegando su frente a la de su hermano.

—Estás duro —dijo innecesariamente Ichimatsu, constatando en voz alta lo que ambos ya sabían.

Jyushimatsu solo rió un poco, avergonzado, si, pero también lleno de esperanza.

—Estoy duro desde que te escuché llegar a casa, Ichimatsu niisan.

* * *

—Jyu-Jyushimatsu

—¡Niisan!

—¡Jyushimatsu! _¡Más!_

Hundirse dentro del cuerpo de su hermano mayor fue más sencillo de lo que podría haber esperado, si es que no hubiese imaginado ya que Ichimatsu iba a ocupar su tiempo en la ducha para prepararse. Porque era lo habitual en ellos, el acabar haciéndolo cada vez que venía. No es que lo planearan… es que no se podían estar quietos.

La vista que tenía del culo de su hermano devorando su miembro a cada embiste casi le volvía loco. Empujaba una y otra vez, tratando de llegar más y más lejos, sacando de esa energía inagotable que tanto le caracterizaba para no quedarse ni un momento quieto, formando una sinfonía con los gemidos y súplicas de Ichimatsu, tocando cada uno de los puntos que sabía que le encendían, solo con tal de escucharle pedir por más.

—¡Ichimatsu niisan!

—¡Jyushimatsu, Jyushimatsu, Jyushimatsu!

Él sabía que era lo significaba su nombre dicho tantas veces seguidas. Sabía lo que significaba y también lo que su hermano mayor quería, así que se inclinó hacia el frente para hundirse hasta el fondo en él, pegando su pecho a la espalda de Ichimatsu mientras sujetaba su barbilla para hacerle girar y besar sus labios. Comerle le boca mientras Ichimatsu se corría, porque podía gritar como un gato en celo durante todo el encuentro, pero era demasiado tímido para dejarle escuchar sus gemidos orgásmicos.

A Jyushimatsu no le importaba. Él podía _sentir_ sus gemidos orgásmicos directo sobre su hombría. Cada uno de ellos.

* * *

Hay una conversación silenciosa cada vez luego de desayunar. Jyushimatsu tiene puesto su overol, listo para ir a trabajar, Ichimatsu sigue semi desnudo envuelto en el futón con el gato gris en sus manos, con restos de todo el _secross_ de la noche anterior sobre su piel, porque se bañará luego de que su hermano menor se vaya. Ambos se miran a los ojos, los que dicen tanto mientras sus bocas no dicen nada.

 _«Quédate»._

 _«No voy a ser tu esposa»._

 _«Tendríamos lindos hijos»._

 _«Llenaré tu casa de gatos»._

 _«Ellos serán nuestros hijos»._

—Que te vaya bien en el trabajo —le desea Ichimatsu como cada mañana que amanecen juntos. Jyushimatsu traga saliva, esforzándose por poner su mejor sonrisa mientras piensa en si esa noche tendrá la suerte de volver a tener a su niisan durmiendo cómodo entre sus brazos o se desvelará otra vez pensándolo pasando frío en un callejón o, mucho peor, durmiendo en los brazos de alguien más.

—¡Gracias! Que tengas un buen día —le dice en vez de suplicarle que se case con él, porque es una tontería, porque han pasado casi diez años, pero sigue siendo una tontería. No importa que siempre haya creído que él es el único que puede darle un hogar feliz a su hermano mayor.

Porque no sirve de nada si es que su hermano mayor no lo creía también.

Se despide de Ichimatsu con la mano sonriendo con ganas cuando ve que le mira desde el balcón, exclamando un _"¡Muscle, muscle, hustle, hustle!"_ solo para verle sonreír, y cree que puede hacerlo aunque su niisan ha medio ocultado el rostro en el pelaje del gato. No puede evitar desear que todas las mañanas fuesen así.

Pero no se miente a sí mismo y acepta que lo que le dijo a su senpai en la obra era la verdad. Él no podía adoptar a Ichimatsu… solo podía esperar que Ichimatsu le quisiera adoptar a él finalmente. Tardase lo que tardase.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Mi OTP T_T tenía que escribir algo de ellos. Perdón por el algo OoC Jyushimatsu, pero está tratando de ser un adulto responsable (?). Naturalmente esto se da ya sea en el tiempo entre el cap 24 y el 25 o un UA donde el 24 es el final de la serie ahahaha. Estúpido cap 25 xD todos los feelings para nada.  
Hum, tengo muchas ideas con esta pareja, no pude evitar medio insinuar algunas, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir así que quizás esto sea todo. Pero al menos pongo mi granito de arena por la OTP. Perdón por el mal +18 fue horrible, I know. Ya haré algo más porno en otra ocasión ahaha. ¡Si te gustó deja comment plz! Quizás me anime a escribir más de ellos o de alguna otra parejita de Osomatsu-san_


End file.
